


30 day porn challenge - Day 22

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22. Public/semi-public sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 22

Tony bought the drink up to his lips and swallowed. He glanced around the room annoyed that he had to be at another charity party, even worse he had to be alone because Loki declined. Pepper sent him a glare as he ordered another drink. He was annoyed at Loki. He was bored and hated socialising and just wanted to be in bed with his lover but of course he wasn’t allowed Loki and Pepper had both pestered him to agree and yet Loki said no to joining him. His attention turned to the entrance of the room as someone entered, late. Tony smiled when he saw that it was Loki and waited for him to walk over to him. After a few minutes Tony gave up waiting and glanced around, walked towards the back of the room only to feel a hand on his arse. He quickly turned but no one was there. Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw Loki heading towards the toilets and followed him. Once the two were in the rather large room Tony locked the door so no one could come in. Loki leant against the basin smirking at him. Tony kissed Loki softly.

“What happened to not coming?”

“I grew tired of a night with Thor.”

“Does he know you’ve gone?”

“The fool is asleep.” Loki muttered and pulled Tony to him, kissing him with more force. Loki turned and lifted Tony onto the basin, attaching their lips again. Loki ran his hand along Tony’s thigh and Tony pulled Loki closer then moved his hands towards Loki’s trousers to undo the buttons then his own trousers. Loki moved down and pulled Tony’s trousers down to his knees followed by his pants. Tony gripped the basin as Loki licked Tony’s cock. Loki took Tony into his mouth and sucked. Tony moaned above Loki and moved one of his hands to Loki’s hair forcing him to bob his head up and down. Loki moved away and kissed Tony again.

“Make me yours.” Loki purred. Tony kissed Loki roughly and slid of the basin and pulled Loki’s trousers down further. Tony pushed Loki against the wall, turning him around and bending him over.

“No prepping just go.” Loki panted as he felt Tony’s finger at his entrance. Tony nodded and kissed Loki’s back. Tony pushed into Loki both moaning as Tony pounded into Loki and scratched him.

“Gods, Anthony.” Loki moaned, Tony smirked as Loki moaned his name and cursed. Loki moaned and clawed the wall, scratching the paint off. Tony grunted. Tony spilled his seed into Loki and bucked his hips. He pulled out and turned Loki around. Loki smiled as Tony sunk to his knees to take him in his mouth. Tony swirled his tongue around and hollow his cheeks. Loki gripped Tony’s hair and took control, beginning to thrust into his mouth. Loki didn’t last long and came hard into Tony’s mouth. He swallowed Loki’s load. The two sat panting.

“Why did you not want to join me tonight?”

“No reason. I just don’t like parties.” A knock came to the door.

“Tony are you in there? Some people would like to speak with you.”

“I’ll be right out.” Tony muttered and looked at Loki.

“You should clean yourself up and get back to the party.”

“What about you?”

“I am going to return to the tower.” Loki smiled, lent towards Tony and kissed him. “Don’t keep me waiting.” Loki vanished into thin air. Tony shook his head and stood, a little wobbly. Tony cleaned himself off and pulled his trousers up. In seconds he returned to the party.


End file.
